Cryosphere/Items
These are the items that appeared in the Cryosphere. Major Items Speed Booster/Shinespark In the corridor after the Water Tank is a large ice blockage that can only be destroyed with the Speed Booster, Adam will call Samus and authorize her to use it. Wave Beam After sliding down the ice slope, Samus will become trapped in the next room by glass, and Super Zebesians will begin to attack. Adam will quickly authorize the use of the Wave Beam. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 After Samus is authorized to use the Speed Booster, she must return to the top of the large chamber where she fought the first Gigafraug, building up speed along the way. When she reaches the chamber, she must Shinespark to the other side of the room, and jump to the ledge below to obtain this Tank. Energy Tank 2 Samus will find this in plain sight as she drops through the ventilation systems in the warehouse area, in front of the sensor that activates the Materials Transfer Lift. Energy Parts Energy Part 1 At the bottom of the large chamber with tubes that Samus must Shinespark across, Samus must bomb the grate on the floor nearest the entrance to find this Part. Energy Part 2 In the long corridor with the Gigafraug, Samus must summon a Desbrachian from its hiding place and kill it to claim this Part. Energy Part 3 Samus must return to the Materials Storehouse and search for the Part in one of several small crates on top of larger crates. Energy Part 4 In the chamber following the Materials Transfer Lift where Samus had to drain the liquid from coolant tanks, she must use a Power Bomb to summon a Desbrachian and kill it to find the Part. E-Recovery Tanks E-Recovery Tank 1 Immediately after Samus is authorized to use the Speed Booster, she must run up the slope back into the winter area of the Cryosphere, and continue running forward. She will crash through a wall of ice and be able to obtain the Tank. E-Recovery Tank 2 In a long L-shaped corridor of the super gravity area (inhabited by Kyratians), Samus must jump into an alcove in the wall to obtain this Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Underneath a stalagmite in the long L-shaped corridor outside the first Navigation Booth. Missile Tank 2 Underwater in the circular room with the first Fumbleye, in plain sight. Missile Tank 3 In the chamber where the first Kyratian is encountered, Samus must roll through a crevice beside the exit door and navigate a tunnel in the next room to find this Tank. Missile Tank 4 In the large indoor chamber with the only two Dessgeegas in the Cryosphere, Samus must enter a glowing red pipe near the exit and follow it to a hole in the ceiling; through which the Tank can be obtained. Missile Tank 5 Adjacent from the previous chamber, Samus will find this Tank at the far end in a tunnel in the bank of the lake. The Gravity Feature is not required, but it can be very helpful in acquiring this. Missile Tank 6 The center fan in the room with the frozen Gigafraug must be frozen with the Ice Beam. Samus must then crawl through the opening in Morph Ball and find the Tank. Missile Tank 7 After killing the two Kyratians in the Water Tank, Samus must jump to the right platform of the room and into a tunnel in the corner wall. The Tank is at the end. Missile Tank 8 In the same corridor where Samus is authorized to use the Speed Booster, she must run to the top of the slope and Shinespark onto a platform suspended above. The Tank is in a small crate. Missile Tank 9 In the Sector Generator Room, Samus must scale the second turbine as high as possible, and then jump off to the platform in front of the screen, on which she will find the Tank. Missile Tank 10 In the room where the Wave Beam is authorized, behind a cluster of large crates against the wall. Missile Tank 11 Immediately after the previous Tank, Samus must start running to the door on the left, and Shinespark straight up when she reaches the corner in the next room. She will find the Tank on top of a midair structure. She can also collect it after the avalanche, where she is able to jump right up to it. Missile Tank 12 In the corridor connecting to the elevator, Samus must destroy a Super Missile blast shield and climb into a short tunnel. The Tank is inside. Missile Tank 13 The long corridor where Samus fights a Gigafraug has a dent in the ground, and above it, a stalactite. Samus must knock it down with a Missile and then run from the other end of the room, Shinesparking just as she reaches the dent. Before she falls, she must grab the ledge before her, and roll forward to the end. Missile Tank 14 Rolling backwards in the ceiling tunnel, Samus must jump the gap and roll to the other end, then bomb open a small crate. Missile Tank 15 In the super-gravity area's multi-leveled room with Geemers, Baristutes and Grapple Points, Samus must ascend to the top and reach the Tank on the top left on a ledge. Missile Tank 16 Near the beginning of the super-gravity area, Samus must find a glowing hole in the back wall of a room with many platforms and climb into it, then roll to the right. Missile Tank 17 In the massive room with the stasis tanks holding Geemer and Himella creatures, Samus must use the Wave Beam to kill them all, and reveal an alcove across the room. The Tank is in it. Missile Tank 18 Just inside the hallway from the Experiment Floor, Samus must destroy a Super Missile blast shield on the ground near the exit. Missile Tank 19 Samus must Space Jump to a platform in the wall across from the staircase leading down into the Materials Storehouse, then enter a tunnel. Accel Charge In the Experiment Floor, following the battle against the Groganch Samus must climb to the other side of the area and fire a Missile at a protruding section of snow on the mountain to reveal the Charge. Category:Cryosphere Category:Lists of items by area